Those Who Hunt Onnas
by Wyn G. Aarden
Summary: Two high school students, Duo Maxwell and Change Wufei are tossed into another world after a chem lab explosion. To get back, they must find the words of a spell on... women?!


Title: Those Who Hunt Onnas  
Author: Gwynn  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. This may or may not be a crossover with 'Those Who Hunt Elves', depending on if I get lucky or not.  
Warnings: Yaoi, LOTS of yuri, angst, nudity, limonade, AU, possible OOC, gropage... more when I think of it. Relena is also nice, helpful and un-annoying. So there.  
Pairings: 2x5x2, various later  
Note: This fic is based on the premise of Those Who Hunt Elves. In the anime, a trio of folks from our world get transported to a fantasy world (with their tank!). The spell to send them back goes awry and gets scattered across the lands as magical tattoos on elves... so they spend the rest of the series traveling around and stripping every elf they can find. ^^; This fic is sorta like that. But, not. ^_^;  
Summary: Two high-school students, (and lovers...) Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei are transported to another world where the people are all... women? They encounter an oracle who can only answer one major question a day, and together they go in search of a way home.  
===========  
  
A moment of babbling:  
  
Quatre: "..."  
Gwynn: Will you quit complaining, you are IN the fic! I mean, Trowa isn't!  
Trowa: Go me. *wanders off*  
Quatre: Why are you writing a 2x5?  
Gwynn: Because it's been a while, I felt like it, and my other ones suck.  
Quatre: Nothing to do with rereading Mel and Christy's stuff?  
Gwynn: Of course not. ^^;  
  
=================  
Those Who Hunt Onnas  
Part 1: Boom! Oops...  
=================  
  
He had to get away.  
  
They were chasing him. The hunt was relentless. A witch-hunt. A... manhunt, if you would. He turned a corner, slipping into the darkness, trying not to pant.  
  
"Maxwell, what **have** you done this time?" asked an amused voice. He whirled, looking at the speaker.  
  
"Fei Fei! I didn't expect you to be in..." he began.  
  
"You didn't expect me to be in then chemistry class, when it starts in five minutes?" he asked a touch ironically. "And don't call me Fei Fei. I have a name and it is--"  
  
"Wu*fei*, I know, I know," the chased one complained. "But it's so much fun..." He stalked around the back of the boy and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. One of his hands crept to Wufei's waistband, and fingertips slipped inside, and he ran a hand across Wufei's waist and down.  
  
"Mmm... Duo... not before class..." Wufei moaned. Duo gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Fine. No sex for you," Duo said, giving Wufei a playful swat on the butt.  
  
"Sex nazi..." Wufei muttered. "Why were you running, anyway?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "I accidentally pissed off some girl. Apparently, she doesn't like being flirted with. She looked ready to split rails."  
  
Wufei chuckled and shook his head. "Imagine what all those girls you **do** flirt with would say if they knew you had a **boyfriend**." Duo shuddered.  
  
"I don't wanna think about it. What are we doing today, anyway?" Duo asked. Wufei opened his book.  
  
"We are learning about inert gases. Apparently, there will be some kind of demonstration with a gas called xenon hexaflorate," he reported.  
  
"Cool," Duo said. The warning bell rang, and people began to pile into class. During the class, Duo and Wufei acted as if they were but friends as Duo hid behind Wufei when one girl glared at him most scarily.  
  
During the entire demonstration, some boys sitting at the table farthest from the teacher's desk were whispering. Duo caught 'explosive' and 'lighter' from them. He ignored them though, taking notes.  
  
When the bell rang, the students spilled out of the class, talking about what they would do on the weekend. Duo had reached his locker and was pawing through his stuff when he realized he had forgotten his chem book in the class.  
  
"Aww, shit. Fei Fei, I forgot my book in class. Wanna see if the door's still open with me?" Duo asked. Wufei nodded, making a face at the nickname. Duo grinned, grabbed Wufei and pulled him through the now empty halls.  
  
They reached the chemistry lab and tested the door, which was open. They took about three steps inside when they saw someone toss a lighter into the phial of XeF_6 and yelled "Duck and cover!"  
  
Duo only had time to yell "What the h---!" as the phial exploded noisily.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Duo: What the hell was that?!  
Gwynn: Er, part one.  
Wufei: And we survive this... how?  
Gwynn: *points to premise*  
Heero: What was that gas you used?  
Gwynn: Oh! Yeah, the XeF_6. It's a real gas. Since xenon is an inert gas, normally you find it in the stable Xe form. That's a gas I saw in my old chem book.  
Heero: Is it explosive?  
Gwynn: I have no idea!  
Heero: -_-; 


End file.
